As an example of traditional recording heads, there is one having an ink passage with a passage for supplying ink to an ejection opening which ejects ink; and a passage for discharging ink from that ink passage to the outside the recording head. Further, there has been a structure in which a filter for filtrating liquid such as ink is provided in a passage of a recording head.